


VECINOS

by OneDBromacesHot



Category: Jonas Brothers, Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Bad Dirty Talk, Bottom Shawn Mendes, BoysxBoys, Car Sex, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, Dominance, Large Cock, Lemon, M/M, Neighbors, Nick jonas - Freeform, Oral Sex, Orina, Pissember, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shawn - Freeform, Smut, Straights, Top Nick, Water Sex, Watersports, dominante, heteros, mendes, nene - Freeform, perra, slut, slutty boy, sumiso, sweaty
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDBromacesHot/pseuds/OneDBromacesHot
Summary: HISTORIA TERMINADANick es un antisocial que ha pasado pro la cárcel y arresto domiciliario luego de cometer varios delitos, aquello lleva a que su madre le pida a Shawn Mendes que le cuide por dos días para evitar que el mayor se meta en problemas, sin saber que Nick será mas que eso.
Relationships: Nick Jonas/Shawn Mendes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

En mi vida siempre eh tenido novias pero la verdad es que siento una gran atracción por los hombres y he follado con ellos siempre como activo. Hace unos meses una familia se mudó al departamento de alado, ellos tienen un hijo ya bastante mayor llamado Nick. Un chico muy rebelde, siempre viste de negro, con auriculares y gorras para sus 26 años era muy guapo y alto, y yo le llegaba un poco más arriba de los hombros. Su piel es blanca pero bronceada, unos ojos oscuros y labios rellenos. Al verle sus brazos notaba que se ejercitaba, los tenía muy marcados haciendo notar una vena en sus bíceps y un matojo de pelos en las axilas.

Yo llevaba una buena relación con la madre de Nick, pues éramos vecinos y platicábamos cada vez que nos encontrábamos en las afueras de los pasillos. Hasta donde yo sabía, Nick era una persona antisocial que había roto las leyes de su ciudad unas cuantas veces y que incluso le costó tres meses de cárcel y 6 de trabajo comunitario. Habían abandonado sus antiguas ciudades hasta llegar al condominio, y en donde sorprendieron a Nick robando un par de veces, lo cual le había costado multas de dinero y arresto domiciliario.

Un día me pidió de favor que si podía cuidar a Nick un día completo sin dejarlo salir y llevarlo a la universidad al día siguiente, ya que su esposo y ella tenían que salir por negocios y a pesar de que su hijo le había insistido en que se quedara solo ella se preocuparía así que yo acepte. Todo sea por evitar que el grandulón se meta en más problemas.

Ese día llegue temprano de la universidad, deje mis cosas en mi departamento y fui con mi (guapo) vecino. Llame tres veces a la puerta pero no recibí respuesta. Pensé que se había ido de parranda y que ya no lo vería y justo antes de entrar a mi departamento Nick estaba subiendo por las escaleras. Solo con verlo me puse nervioso, traía unos tenis, sucios y gastados, su pantalón de mezclilla estaba totalmente desgarrado y grandes agujeros que me dejaban ver sus piernas bien marcadas y velludas y un poco del bóxer rojo que traía. Llevaba puesta una playera negra con el símbolo de Anarquía en el torso, la playera no llevaba mangas las costuras de los hombros se veían desgarradas (pues él le había quitado las mangas); dejándome versus potentes brazos bronceados por el sol. En las muñecas traía varias pulseras y una botella de agua. El cuello le brillaba debido al sudor. Y en la cabeza una gorra negra puesta al revés. Yo estaba totalmente petrificado. Seguro estaba haciendo ejercicio en el piso de abajo en donde hay un patio de cemento y pega el sol directo.


	2. Shawn ¿no?

─Tú debes ser Shawn ¿no?  
─Ahh si soy yo, tu mamá me dijo que viniera.  
El no dijo nada, abrió la puerta de su departamento, diciéndome “entra”. Entré y el lugar era muy acogedor y limpio, había un sillón muy grande y negro en la sala frente a un gran televisor. Nick entro y cerró la puerta con llave, boto su mochila al suelo.   
─Siéntate hombre, con confianza ¿quieres una cerveza?   
─Ahm, si, gracias─ Dije muy nervioso.  
Desde la sala había una amplia vista a la cocina, pude ver como Nick iba directo al refrigerador, limpiándose el sudor de la frente con el brazo. Justo después de abrir el refrigerador vi como alzo su brazo y olio su propia axila, esa imagen me hizo sentir una punzada en los huevos.  
─Es que enserio, con este calor se antojan unas cervezas bien frías, ¿no?  
─Sí, esta horrible. ¿Vienes de hacer ejercicio de abajo?  
─Sí, pero no me jodas, el sol esta justo en ese lugar, es un horno, es una verdadera mierda.


	3. ¿Qué esperas, Shawn?

Me dio la cerveza y se tumbó al otro extremo del sillón dándole un gran sorbo a su cerveza. Sentí tanta excitación verlo sentado como un macho que casi derramo mi cerveza. Estuvimos platicando un rato, me conto de cosas de su universidad, de su novia (una decepción para mí) que habían peleado él y ella; y de sus amigos. Después de que Nick se terminara su segunda cerveza soltó un gran eructo y me dijo “vente”. Nos paramos y le seguí. Me llevo a su cuarto. Cuando entre era muy diferente que al resto de su casa. La mayoría de las paredes estaban tapizadas por posters de bandas de rock y de metal. El piso alfombrado estaba repleto de ropa y basura como latas y botellas de cerveza y envolturas de papas y zapatos regados. Él prendió su reproductor que toco una canción metalera. Vi a Nick tocando su “guitarra de aire” y se arrojó a su cama que estaba destendida y con un pilar de ropa sucia. Se quitó su tenis con sus propios pies y pude ver sus medias, alguna vez blancas, con agujeros y muy percudidas. Por alguna razón mi pene se me empezó a parar.  
─¿Qué esperas, Shawn?, entra, siéntate aquí─ dijo mientras empujo su ropa haciendo un espacio junto a él, donde me senté –Espérame, tengo que mear.  
Quitándose sus calcetas, se paró y entro al baño que estaba en su cuarto.


	4. Tienes mejor cola que mi novia

Su cuarto olía al típico adolescente con cambios hormonales con una mezcla a cigarro. Yo tenía la verga apretada por el pantalón, ese chico me había prendido al mil. En eso vi unos bóxers tirados en el suelo. Mi mente solo pensaba como seria la verga de ese chico. Así que los tome, note que estaban sucios. Me excitó pensar que el Nick usaba la misma ropa sin lavar. Para mi sorpresa en la parte de enfrente había una mancha blanca, extendí la parte de enfrente y me la pegue a la nariz lo más que pude. Olía tan delicioso, cerré mis ojos deleitándome con el olor de su verga sudorosa, orines y su semen. Al abrir los ojos me asuste. Nick estaba viéndome recargado en el borde de la puerta con una sonrisa sarcástica. Bote sus bóxers.  
─Nick no es… Yo solo….  
─CALLATE!─ su voz era tan grave y varonil ─sabía que eras putito cuando te vi y más con esa cola que tienes─ Yo solo me quede callado ─No eh follado en dos semanas porque mi novia esta de emputada conmigo pero me voy a desquitar contigo─ dijo mientras se agarraba su paquete ─ENSEÑAME TU CULO, ¿QUE ESPERAS? ¡DESVISTETE CABRON!  
Yo no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, estaba tan caliente que empecé a quitarme la ropa, mientras Nick cambiaba de disco en su reproductor. Quede desnudo y le enseñe mi culo. Se pasó la mano por la boca sorprendido.  
─No me jodas… puto. Tienes mejor cola que mi novia─ y me dio una nalgada ─Híncate Shawn.  
Me hinque frente a él. Nick me tomo de la cabeza y me empujo directo hacia su bulto. Mis labios lo rozaban sobre su pantalón. Su respiración se hacía más fuerte, se quitó su gorra, sus cabellos eran negros y estaban peinados en picos muy tiesos por tanto gel. Se bajó su pantalón con todo y bóxers cuando por fin vi su verga que estaba muy erecta: Unos 18 cm con el glande rosado y algo grueso en la parte del tronco. Tomo su verga y paso su glande por mis labios dejando caer unas cuantas gotas de orína, que con gusto me las tomé. Empezó a tallar su verga en mi cara y dándome de vergazos. Yo solo cerraba los ojos disfrutando. Sin avisar metió su verga a mi boca hasta que mis labios tocaron su pelvis. Empezó a follarme la boca como todo un hombre. Mientras yo disfrutaba el sabor de ese fierro, él gemía de placer.  
─Ohhh. Shawn que boca tienes...


	5. Chapter 5

Eso me provoco tanto que le saque su pene y empecé a lamer su tronco de arriba a abajo, baje a sus huevos que estaban duros y muy cargados lamiéndoselos. Subí poco a poco chupando sus vellos púbicos. Él se quitó su playera y pude ver ese perfecto pecho y abdomen, muy bien marcados. Tenía que probar ese monumento de hombre. Así que lamí su abdomen y fui directo a sus pectorales lamiendo sus pezones rosas y gordos. Nick realmente olía a sudor y a toques de marihuana con cigarrillo. El lanzaba una gemidos fuertes agarrándome de la nuca presionándome a su pecho. Subí a su cuello lamiéndolo por completo, quise besar sus labios pero al acercarme sentí un fuerte pellizco en un pezón.

─Calmado puto. Yo no soy maricón─ En ese momento me tira de los cabellos y me mira ─Yo solo soy el macho que te va a romper esa cola y ya pendejo… ¿entendiste?  
Yo asentí, me volvió a hincar y me volvió a meter su pene la boca, empujando mi cabeza lo más que podía. Estuvimos hacia un rato después me saco su verga que desprendía hilos de baba.  
─Ponte en 4 Shawn─ me indicó, yo tenía una erección cada vez grande que me tocaba Nick me soltaba una cachetada ─Con la cabeza al suelo putito.  
Quede con la cabeza en el suelo y mi culo bien levantado, llego el momento que tanto esperaba. Sentí como me abrió las nalgas y unos escupitajos entraban a mi ano mientras decía ─Te voy a romper el ano virgen de marica que tienes.   
Moví la cabeza hasta que pude verlo, como escupía en mi culo. En eso vi como reunió lo más que pudo de saliva y se escupió en la mano y después me la pasó alrededor de mi ano. Vi como doblo sus rodillas para estar su verga al nivel de mi culo, preparándose  
─Espera no te vas a poner cond……AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
Metió su verga de un jalón a mí, sentía como punzaba y ese gran fierro estaba dentro de mí. Era tan caliente. Me tomó de la cintura y empezó a bombear fuerte, lanzando unos gemidos fuertes que se escuchaban a pesar del volumen de la música. Cerré los ojos disfrutando cada follada de Nick no podía creer que a su edad follara como todo un macho. Después Nick se puso de lado puso su pie encima de mi cara y volvió a follarme.   
─Así Shawn… Ah, ah, ah. Ufff ¡que cola cabrón! Pide polla, pide más.  
Empecé a gritar como loco: ─Quiero polla, necesito tu polla…  
El se salió de mí y me indico que me acostara en el borde de la cama, puso mis pies en sus hombros, escupió a su verga y me la volvió a meter. Yo estaba en el cielo, los dos gemíamos fuerte. Nick cada vez empezó a bombear más fuerte, sentía la fricción de su verga calentándome el ano, haciendo que me doliera un poco. Más y más fuerte se hacían sus cogidas.   
─Nick… espera…. Me… me lastimas ahhh ahhh- gemia yo fuertemeente, pero por un lado quería que siguiera, los dos estábamos al mil.  
─Callete putoo no es lo que querías?? Mmm putitooo aahhhh aaaaarhhhhhhh arrhhhhh siente como me tienes, putito.


	6. ¿Te gusto como coge tu hombre?

Nick me daba con todas sus fuerza. La cara le escurría de sudor, el pecho le brillaba debido a este. Sus músculos se marcaban más de lo normal, se contraían por el esfuerzo. Definitivamente Nick era todo un macho. Verlo así me hizo lanzar un gemido agudo. Nick se rio y siguió follándome. En eso su expresión en su cara cambio como si cargara una caja muy pesada, gemía más fuerte. Su sudor me salpicaba en todas partes ya no aguantaba más. Me cogía más duro hasta que grito como una bestia y sentí como mi culo se llenaba de su semen caliente. Los dos estábamos exaltados. Espero a descargarse por completo y me saco la verga.   
─Que trasero que tienes puto, mejor que el de las viejas. ¿Te gusto como coge tu hombre?  
─Sí. Whao, y que verga tienes─ respiré agitado y le miré ─¿Puedo pasar a tu baño

El hecho una risita y asintió. Fui al baño y me lave la cara con agua fría, asimilando todo lo que había pasado. Me hice una paja pensando en Nick y su cuerpo. Me limpie el semen que sobraba dejando un poco en mi culo claro. Cuando salí, Nick estaba sentado en su cama recargado la espalda en la cabecera con las piernas abiertas y estaba fumando. Al parecer ya había cambiado de disco. Verlo así me calentó, fui y le empecé a lamer su verga flácida llena de semen, poco a poco empezó a crecer otra vez, el seguía fumando y viéndome.   
Cuando se paró por completo su verga me la metí hasta el fondo suavemente, pasando mis labios por su glande. Nick puso su mano en mi cabeza sin empujar, sabía que yo tenía que complacerlo. Seguía fumando y lanzando gemidos. Me metí su verga de nuevo a mi boca y empezó a mamar un poco más duro, hasta que Nick volvió a gemir fuerte y esta vez pude probar su semen espeso, volvió a correrse demasiado “¿todo ese semen cabe en ese chico?, pensé”. Me deje su semen en mi boca saboreándolo y después lo trague. Volví a lamer su verga para dejársela limpia.


	7. Bóxers de regalo

─Bien hecho puto ahora si me has dejado vacío─ Me dijo dándome una palmada en la cabeza como si fuera un perro muy educado  
Me acosté en su pelvis, con su verga pegada a mi cara mientras una pierna suya me rodeaba el cuerpo, estuvimos así un tiempo. Él se fumó otro cigarro, pedimos una pizza para comer y en la noche volví a mi casa, pero no podía dormir pensando con detalle lo varonil y cabron que era Nick. A la mañana siguiente le di un aventón a su universidad, se le había hecho tarde por jugar videojuegos en la noche. Traía puesta la misma playera del día anterior y su olor hacía notar que tampoco se ducho. Al llegar a su escuela abrió su mochila y saco algo negro y me los dio. Eran los bóxers que yo había olido.   
─Ten Shawn, para que te hagas una paja pensando en tu hombre. Bien sucios para ti.  
Yo solo me sonroje él se rio, salió del auto y antes de irse se agarró su bulto meneándolo  
─Ese culo es solo para mi ¿oíste Shawn? y lo quiero cuando yo quiera… si no te agarro a golpes, putito.  
Cerró la puerta del auto y se fue. Olí sus bóxers antes de meterlos a mi mochila y arrancar el auto e irme.


	8. Viaje por Nick

Había pasado ya dos semanas de lo sucedido con Nick. No había hablado con él desde entonces. A veces me lo encontraba en las escaleras del edificio pero ni si quiera me miraba. Pasaba mis noches meneándomela pensando en cómo me había cogido, en su cuerpo y oliendo sus preciados bóxers que me dio; y que yo guardaba en una bolsa de plástico para se guardara su olor. Me había gustado tanto ser pasivo de ese chico que había dejado de tener sexo con alguien más. Un día antes de acostarme encontré una hoja de cuaderno tirada enfrente de mi puerta, había algo escrito en tinta negra con letra apenas entendible: “te espero mañana afuera de mi escuela a las 3 para que te de mi chilote otra vez, no me dejes esperando MARICON”. Me puse tan nervioso al leer la carta pero a la vez me excitó tanto que me di una tremenda paja leyendo una y otra vez su nota.

Al día siguiente me bañe, me perfume, me puse la playera más ligera y transparente que encontré. También un short que decidí ponérmelo sin ropa interior, para que Nick fuera directo al punto. Quería y deseara cogerme desde el primer momento en donde me viera. Deseaba sentir su excitación apenas pudiera echarme un ojo y ser irresistible para él. Ese día tenía clases hasta las 4 y obviamente me salte unas clases para recoger a Nick. Así que salí temprano de la universidad y conduje a su universidad ya que estaba algo retirada. Logre estacionarme un poco antes de la entrada con sombra; ya que el calor estaba insoportable y me quede en el auto esperando verlo, entre tantos chicos.   
Pasaron como 10 min y no había señal de Nick, hasta que oí unos golpecitos en la ventana. Y ahí estaba él, quite los seguros del auto y entró. Inmediatamente mi nariz percibió un olor a cigarro sin embargo, olía más fuerte el sudor despedía tenia Nick, que hasta me cosquilleo la nariz pero a la vez me había provocado una erección, así que aspire lentamente. Llevaba una camiseta de tirantes negra, que estaba mojada de la parte de los pectorales debido al sudor. Unas bermudas negras con varias cadenas colgando y unos sneakers blancos con franjas rojas. Sus cabellos algo ondulado y tieso por el gel, se veía tan sexy que me contuve de comérmelo a besos ahí mismo.

-Qué onda Shawn ¿me extrañaste? ¿O extrañaste a mi amiguito?- dijo mientras se tocaba su bulto- por encima del pantalón acomodando su mochila y mirándome descaradamente.  
-Hola Nick… la verdad a los dos- Le dije sonriéndole y mirándole sumisamente mientras mis mejillas se tornaban rosas y mis labios se separaban un poco para soltar una risa pequeña que solo se le haría agradable a él.   
-¿Qué esperas?... vámonos que tengo ganas de romperte el culo todo el día.


	9. Bien, ven a mí y complace a tu hombre

Arranque el auto, cuando pasamos por la entrada Nick se agacho y cuando nos alejamos de la universidad se volvió a levantar. Y le pregunte que le pasaba.  
-No quiero que mis tutores me vean, ya te dije que no soy puto pero me gustó metértela en la cola. Eres el primer maricón que follo… Y la verdad me gustó el morbo que me provocaste hombre…- dijo oliendo un momento el aire -Pero si hasta te perfumaste ¿verdad putito? Te preparaste para ver a tu hombre… así me gusta- Yo me había sonrojado pues era cierto, me había preparado para Nick, quería tanto y todo con ese macho a mi lado. -Yo también vengo perfumado- dijo cuando íbamos por la carretera de plena ciudad.   
Alzo su brazo y olio su axila, pude ver que sus vellos estaban brillosos y mojados. Un mar de olor envolvió mi auto, ese tipo sí que olía a sudor y volverlo a ver oliendo sus axilas me prendió tanto que casi me costó un choque pero una luz roja me salvo.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Te excita como huelo? En mi salón ya no me soportan- dijo sonriendo -Idiotas sensibles, solo han pasado 3 días sin bañarme.  
-¿No te has bañado en 3 días?- dije pensando en que yo no soportaría ya que al día siguiente ya me siento pegajoso y mi rostro grasoso y ni hablar de la cabeza que pica -¿y por qué?  
-Porque no se me da la regalada gana- dijo respondiendo de mala gana y eso me gustaba muchísimo.  
-Pues a mí sí me gusta como hueles, Nick. Es tan varonil y sucio.  
Él se echó a reír otra vez, pero alzo su brazo mostrándome su axila y me hizo una seña de que me acercara. Y así lo hice, acerque mi nariz y di un gran suspiro, oliendo detenidamente ese olor penetrante y fuerte. Sentí como mi pene se apretaba en mi pantalón.  
-Ahammm, Shawn ya está la luz verde.  
Sentí una sacudida y sonrojándome otra vez volví al volante. Mientras íbamos en el camino, me contó que sus padres otra vez habían salido de viaje, pero lo habían dejado porque tenía un examen y que tendríamos la casa para nosotros ya que volverían dentro de dos días. Yo estaba ansioso porque ese chico me cogiera otra vez.  
Llegamos al departamento y entramos a su casa que seguía totalmente intacta de cómo la había visto, me dijo que esperara en la sala mientras iba a su cuarto. Mientras yo me bajaba un poco el short dejando ver mi raja de mi cola.

El regreso, no pude evitar admirar sus brazos fuertes, y lisos. La camiseta se le pegaba al cuerpo marcando cada musculo, a mí se me hacía agua la boca.  
-Mírate… hasta los pezones los tienes bien parados- Prendió el estéreo del sofá, y coloco un CD. Empezó a sonar las guitarras eléctricas y un tipo cantar a gritos –Bien, ven a mí y complace a tu hombre- Me dijo dejándose caer en el sillón negro, que parecía de hule.


	10. ¿No traes bóxers, putito?

Me había gustado tanto lo que sucedió en el auto que quiera experimentar algo nuevo así que me hinque frente a él y le quite sus zapatos y al parecer traía las mismas calcetas rotas y agujeradas que le vi cuando le conocí. Aquello me puso aún más caliente y excitadísimo; con mi mano tome su tobillo y llévela planta de su pie a mi nariz pegándola contra mí y empecé a oler su pie. Su olor era más fuerte que el de sus axilas, no sabía si olía a sudor, era un olor que solo la tenía. Nick se quitó su camiseta mostrando su torso marcado y esos pezones deliciosos, lo cual me prendieron más.  
-¿Que estás haciendo pendejo?  
Yo apreté más su planta, su calceta estaba muy húmeda, se las quite y olí directamente sus pies. Estaba en un trance de excitación así que no dude más y empecé a lamerlos. Pasando mi lengua por su planta, entre los dedos, la parte de arriba de los pies. Mi lengua recorría su salado pie, lamiendo todo su sudor y cuando mire a Nick, tenía cerrados los ojos y estaba gimiendo, al mismo tiempo que se sobaba su bulto. Me quite mi playera y seguí lamiendo sus pies por un rato. 

-¡Ohh! Esto es lo más morboso que me han hecho, Ahhh joder, me gusta eso… Eres bueno pero ya quiero abrirte la boca.   
Se paró y se quitó el resto de su ropa. Sus piernas algo velludas me mataban y claro no había olvidado su verga. Su glande rosita, venosa y algo gruesa y con 18cm. Se volvió a sentar, el sillón chillaba con la piel desnuda de Nick, abrió sus piernas y me puso en el centro. Se escupió en la verga, agarro mi cabeza y me metió su verga a la boca. Sentí el sabor de su deliciosa saliva espumosita y lo caliente de su verga, ese rico sabor que me fascinaba. Sentía los empujones de la mano Nick, metiéndome su verga al fondo mientras mi lengua ensalivaba todo por adentro. 

Nick gemía como loco mientras con la otra mano se pellizcaba un pezón. Su piel empezaba a brillar otra vez por el sudor. Saboreaba su verga, la sacaba de mi boca para lamerle esos grandes huevotes peludos, ese chico en verdad me enloquecía. Yo le dejaba esa verga bien ensalivada a cambio de beber todo el sudor acumulado en su entrepierna olorosa y salada con un toque agrio y varonil que solo podría producir el y su cuerpo.   
Nick se acostó en el sillón y yo me puse encima de él, mi lengua viajo por todo su cuerpo, lamí sus caderas, su ombligo y me deleite con el sabor de sus axilas pasando mi lengua por su arco y chupando sus vellos una y otra vez hasta arrancar unos cuantos con mis dientes realmente quería comérmelo todo. Lo que más me gustaba era lamerle su pecho; pasaba mi lengua por cada línea y musculo, me detuve en sus pezones y empecé a jugar con ellos, los besaba y mi lengua pasaba por ellos en círculos. Empezó a succionarlos, como si le hiciera un chupetón en los pezones duros y grandes que tenía. Nick empezó a gemir más fuerte y a gritar de excitación, casi igual que el cantante de la banda que tocaba. Me agarro y ahora él me puso boca abajo en el sillón que rechinaba constantemente al moverse nuestras pieles desnudas.  
-Espero que tu culo siga como lo deje- dijo mordiéndose los labios ya viéndome empinado ya allí me quito mi short- ¿No traes bóxers, putito? Sí que eres un desgraciado, nada mal.   
Abrió mis nalgas y me empezó a escupir. Sentía en mi culo como su saliva caliente me lubricaba todo y empecé a gemir como putito en celo, yo estaba al máximo y al parecer Nick igual ya que pasaba su dedo pulgar por mi entrada rosa y perfumada, la cual había depilado con anterioridad. Gemí por la calentura de su dedo y el sonido que aquello hacía.  
-Mhhh. Así… chilla Shawn, me gusta saber que te gusta lo que te hago y que lo disfrutas, ¡Que culo primor, que culo!  
Sentí la punta de su verga en mi ano metiéndola poco a poco hasta que la metió de jalón. Sentía esa estaca en cada centímetro de mi culo, cerré mi ano para que apretara y los dos gemíamos de placer. Me encantaba sentir su verga a pelo en mí, de esa manera podía sentir la calentura de su glande, podía sentir cada vena, cada latido más limpio y sobretodo podría sentir como se humedecía mi interior por él.  
Nick se acostó encima de mí. Sentía su pecho sudoroso recargado totalmente en mi espalda, sus pezones duros y su pelvis apretándome las nalgas. Nick comenzó a follarme el culo, bombeándome fuerte.   
Escuchaba sus gemidos en mi oído. Su aliento en mi mejilla… Yo estaba excitado, nuestros cuerpos juntos y el follandome otra vez a pelo, me deje llevar y cerré los ojos gimiendo. Después de cómo 15 min en esa pose, empapados de sudor, era increíble que ambos tuviéramos ese aguante. Se levantó y me pidió que lo acompañara. Fuimos al comedor y me pidió que me acostara en la mesa, ya que tenía el morbo de hacerlo en la mesa de un comedor. Así que me acosté en la fría mesa de madera, después Nick se acostó, me puso de lado y me volvió a meter su verga, estuvimos follando en su mesa, los gemidos se hacían más fuertes pero Nick se reusaba a correrse todavía.  
Y yo estaba más que feliz porque no quería que acabara. Tenía un hueco en el culo y me encantaba sentirme llenado pro el, sin duda era lo mejor.  
Aquel dolor de su pene dentro de mí, era único.


	11. Shawn penétrate tu mismo

De nuevo nos separamos, el agarro una silla del comedor y la puso en la sala sentándose en ella. Se la chupe otra vez, estaba tan tensa, totalmente parada. Nick escurría de sudor, exhalaba como si estuviera cansado y daba unos gemidos tan fuertes que me preocupo que los vecinos nos oyeran. A mí ya me dolía un poco el culo pero estaba dispuesto a seguir. Nada más erótico que ver a Nick sonrojado, sudado con su verga escurriendo líquido y erecta levantada, sentado en una silla esperándome.  
-Vamos cabalga, ¿quieres verga no? Puto vamos, siéntate,dale  
Con la fuerza que tuve dirigí su verga a mi ano y me di un sentón, su verga me atravesaba eso me gustaba. El alzo sus brazos y los cruzo detrás de su cabeza. Lo agarre de los hombros para sostenerme y empecé a dar de sentones, los dos gemíamos, el mas, era una bestia cachonda. Ya que no le gustaba que lo besara en la boca, lo bese en el cuello, en eso se agitó, me miro a los ojos.

-Asiii aaahhh!! Cabalga puto, vamos Shawn penétrate tu mismo… Aaarrrgghhhhh ohhhhhhhhhh vamos putooo, vamos ahhh, siente a tu macho, te gusta mucho mi verga y se nota…. ahhhhhhh  
Me tomo de las caderas y con sus fuerzas me levantaba y me sentaba, el ahora marcaba los sentones, estaba rojo del esfuerzo, sus músculos estaban tensos y las venas se le marcaban. Sus folladas se hacían fuertes, al igual que sus gemidos, hasta que me dio un sentón y sentí como se corría en mí. Sentía como poco a poco su semen caliente bañándome el culo. Los dos habíamos llegado a un verdadero clímax. Me corrí en su abdomen, el hizo cara de asco. Nos quedamos así un rato en lo que nos recuperábamos, me saque su verga, ya flácida que estaba cubierta de semen.   
-No quiero tu semen en mi cuerpo, Shawn, así que límpiame y después te limpias tú que se te sale mi leche del culo.  
Lamí su abdomen quitándole mi semen y después le limpie su verga hasta dejarla completamente limpia. Me fui al baño a limpiar y note que tenía un poco de sangre saliendo de mi culo. Pero no importaba, me encantaba saber que tanto placer me había hecho sangrar.  
Me asee y cuando salí, Nick estaba tumbado en el sillón descansando, me senté junto a él y platicamos de la follada que habíamos tenido mientras descansábamos. Esta vez pedimos tortas de milanesa para comer, Nick recibió al repartidor en pelotas. El pobre casi nos deja del susto, lo que nos provocó risas entre Nick y yo.  
Estuvimos el resto del día desnudos en el departamento y al anochecer Nick me pego contra la pared y me volvió a follar como un animal hasta correrse de nuevo dentro de mí. Dormí desnudo en el sillón, el calor era tremendo y además seguía caliente.


	12. Nick ya era todo un hombre y sacaba lo mejor de mí.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano y prepare el desayuno a Nick y me vestí, para después llevarlo a la universidad. En eso aparece Nick todavía adormilado y totalmente desnudo, lo que me hizo tener otra erección.  
-¿Que estás haciendo, maricón? Son las 6 de la mañana.  
-Preparando todo para que te vayas a la universidad, tienes examen ¿recuerdas?  
-A la verga el pinche examen. No voy a ir, en primera tengo sueño y en segunda hoy también te voy a abrir el culo- me dijo pero al final decidió desayunar de todos modos.  
Después se volvió ir a dormir, amenazándome que no lo despertara. Vi televisión hasta las 11 que se levantó. Fue directo hacia mí para que le hiciera una mamada. Volviéndomela a meter lo más que podía. Al final abrí la boca y saque mi lengua y él se descargó el ella. Su semen sabía algo dulce, estaba muy espeso y caliente. Me iba a meter de nuevo su verga al culo, cuando sonó el teléfono, eran sus padres que venían de regreso. Tuve que vestirme desilusionado y lo convencí de que se diera un baño. Antes de salir solo escuche que Nick gritaba: No te preocupes puto te la voy a seguir metiendo.   
Salí de su casa con una sonrisa, nunca había experimentado algo así, sin duda Nick ya era todo un hombre y sacaba lo mejor de mí.

FIN


End file.
